July 19, 2016
Chi tiết bản Patch Hero mới: Ana (Support) Sau khi rời khỏi cuộc chiến nhiều năm, một trong những thành viên sáng lập ra Overwatch đã trở lại. Chúng ta đang nói về: Ana, một cựu chiến binh chuyên đảm trách nhiệm vụ hỗ trợ với dàn vũ khí đặc biệt và cực độc của mình. Vũ khí chính của Ana là Biotic Rifle, một khẩu súng phóng phi tiêu tầm xa có thể giúp đồng đội hồi máu hoặc sát thương kẻ địch. Trong khi đó, Biotic Grenade của bà là một vũ khí cực kì hiệu quả ở tầm gần, giúp hồi máu cho đồng đội và gây hiệu ứng chống hồi máu cho kẻ địch. Và nếu cuộc chiến bắt đầu quá tầm kiểm soát , Ana sẽ phóng Sleep Dart vào kẻ địch, khiến chúng ngủ ngon lành như một đứa trẻ vô hại. Thêm vào đó , ultimate ability của Ana, Nano Boost, trao sức mạnh khủng khiếp cho một đồng đội, giúp người đó tăng tốc độ di chuyển, tăng sát thương gây ra, giảm sát thương nhận vào(WOW). Cập nhật chung Gameplay *Nếu một trận đấu có Overtime quá 20 giây thì ngòi nổ sẽ cháy nhanh hơn. *Người chơi sẽ hồi sinh chậm hơn trong Overtime(thời gian hồi sinh sẽ cộng thêm 2 giây so với bình thường). Competitive Play *Competitive Play bây giờ sẽ giống như game Moba, mỗi đội không được phép có 2 Hero giống nhau. **Tìm hiểu thêm click here. Tổng hợp *Thêm Ana vào các chế độ Practice vs. AI, Play vs. AI, và Custom Game. *Timing on Zenyatta's Rapid Discord achievement is more lenient *Đồng đội được nhắm tới sẽ trả lời "I'm with you," khi người chơi sử dụng giao tiếp “Group Up”. *Đổi tên 5 sprays để tránh trùng tên. Chỉnh sửa cân bằng Hero. General *Khả năng tự hồi máu nay cũng sạc cho kỹ năng Ultimate. Do đó, lượng sạc Ulti của một vài Hero đã được điều chỉnh Bastion *Configuration: Tank **Lượng sạc Ulti cần thêm 10% D.Va *Defense Matrix **Thời gian hổi giảm từ 10 giây xuống 1 giây. **Một thước đo tài nguyên đã được thêm vào, đồng hồ này sẽ hao hụt khi sử dụng Defense Matrix và sẽ tự hồi lại khi không sử dụng (Giống Rmb của Reinhart) . ***Defense Matrix cần 10 giây để sạc đầy. ***Nếu sạc đầy, Defense Matrix sẽ sử dụng được trong 4 giây. ***Defense Matrix vẫn giữ nếu phím nóng bị nhấn giữ. **Defense Matrix giờ sẽ được gán cho RMb(Default) **Một Option mới “Toggle Defense Matrix” được thêm vào Options > Controls > D.Va *Self-Destruct **Lượng sạc Ulti giảm 15% **Thời gian trễ nổ giờ sẽ giảm từ 4 giây xuống 3 giây **Không gây thiệt hại cho người kích nổ.() Ghi chú: D.Va là một tanker ít được sử dụng do khả năng phòng thủ thấp. Vì vậy chúng tôi đã sửa lại Defensive Matrix, khiến nó linh hoạt hơn và có thể sử dụng thường xuyên hơn. Và chúng tôi cũng tăng cho Self-Destruct một chút sức mạnh, bởi vì chúng tôi nhận thấy kỹ năng Ultimate này có vẻ hơi đuối hơn so với các chiêu cuối khác trong Overwatch. Lúcio *Sound Barrier **Lượng sạc Ulti cần thêm 10% McCree *Peacekeeper **Bây giờ McCree sẽ gây đầy đủ sát thương ở khoảng cách xa, và chỉ giảm sát thương ở khoảng cách cực kỳ xa. Đại loại là ngang cỡ Sniper. Ghi chú: Sau một lần giảm sức mạnh ở bản cập nhật trước đây, McCree đã trở nên quá yếu ớt. Vậy nên, chúng tôi đang tăng khoảng cách gây sát thương của McCree, khiến cho tầm sát thương của McCree tương tự như Soldier: 76’s. Điều này sẽ khiến cho người chơi có thêm sự lựa chọn khi đối đầu với các Hero sát thương tầm xa như Pharah và Hanzo. '' Mercy *Caduceus Staff **Damage Boost ***Không cộng dồn sát thương tăng thêm từ Mercy khác. *Resurrect **Sạc Ulti giờ sẽ cần thêm 30% **Di chuyển không còn bị cản trở khi kích hoạt. **Guardian Angel liên tục reset khi sử dụng(bạn đã xem 6 Mercy bay vòng vòng trên trời chưa?). Ghi chú: Ulti của Mercy là một trong những kỹ năng bá đạo nhất trong trò chơi; tuy nhiên, người chơi sẽ thường xuyên phải bay vào giao tranh và chết khi sử dụng nó. Với bản update này, Resurrect sẽ phải sạc lâu hơn một chút, Mercy sẽ an toàn hơn khi sử dụng nó trong các cuộc chiến.'' Roadhog *Whole Hog **Sạc ulti cần thêm 45% Soldier: 76 *Heavy Pulse Rifle **Vòng tròn hồi máu sẽ delay 1 chút thay vì ngay lập tức. *Tactical Visor ** Zenyatta *Tăng 50 giáp(giờ sẽ là 50 máu/150 giáp) *Giảm sát thương LMb từ 45 xuống 40. *Tăng sát thương tích trữ từng viên của Rmb từ 35 lên 40. *Orb of Discord và Orb of Harmony **Tốc độ bay của quả cầu tăng từ 30 lên 120. *Transcendence **Tốc độ di chuyển tăng gấp đôi khi đang kích hoạt **Lượng máu hồi phục tăng từ 200 lên 300 mỗi giây. Ghi chú: Trong khi Zenyatta không có khả năng tự hồi máu như Lúcio hoặc Mercy, anh đã được tăng sát thương để bù lại. Tuy nhiên, khả năng cơ động kém và không tự phục hồi khiến Zenyatta phải vật lộn để có chỗ đứng trong game. Để tăng hiệu quả, chúng tôi đã thay đổi một số thứ, lớn nhất chính là lớp lá chắn của anh. Điều này khiến anh sẵn sàng đối đầu với rất nhiều kẻ địch. Orb of Harmony và Discord cũng có một số thay đổi nhỏ, giúp Zenyatta di chuyển các quả cầu giữa các mục tiêu nhanh hơn và tận dụng các hiệu ứng từ chúng tốt hơn . Cuối cùng, chúng tôi tăng khả năng hồi máu của Transcendence. Kỹ năng Ultimate này được thiết kế để chống lại những kỹ năng sát thương cực lớn như Ulti của D.Va, Pharah, Junkrat. Nhưng với lượng hồi máu vốn có của mình, Transcendence vẫn thất thủ trước lượng sát thương đến từ các Ultimate khác. Chúng tôi làm điều này khiến cho Zenyatta có thể hồi nhiều máu hơn và di chuyển xung quanh nhanh hơn. Thay đổi giao diện Game Options *Người chơi có thể nhập số chỉ định cho các thanh trượt chỉnh sửa (e.g. FoV, âm lượng, độ nhạy chuột, etc.) *Người chơi có thể ẩn chat trong game qua tổ hợp Hotkey: CTRL-SHIFT-C hoặc gõ lệnh "/hidechat" *Điều khiển **Độ nhạy chuột bây giờ có thể được điều chỉnh ra hai số thập phân *Gameplay **Tips giữa trận bây giờ có thể bật hoặc tắt. *Social **Yêu cầu kết bạn có thể được bật hoặc tắt **Thông báo từ bạn bè có thể được bật hoặc tắt **Chat thầm có thể bật hoặc tắt *Video **Thêm hỗ trợ tỉ lệ màn hình 21:9 **Người chơi có thể kích hoạt đồng hồ thế giới thực bằng cách cài đặt ở mục "Display System Clock". Tính năng cộng đồng *Một số khen thưởng giờ sẽ xuất hiện ít hơn (ví dụ. Hồi máu từ Transcendence của Zenyatta và Zarya’s Projected Barriers Applied) Sửa lỗi Chung *Hero Gallery sẽ ghi nhớ hero cuối cùng mà bạn xem và sẽ làm nổi bật Hero đó trong lần tiếp theo mà bạn mở Gallery. *Sửa hitbox của các loại đạn cỡ lớn (Cụ thể là tên của Hanzo, bi của Zenyatta) *Sửa lỗi khiến âm thanh “payload is nearing its final destination” vẫn chạy trong khi trận đấu đã kết thức *Sửa lỗi khiến giao diện người dùng biến mất khi game bị chỉnh thành chế độ Cửa sổ bởi một phần mềm bên ngoài. *Sửa lỗi hiệu ứng hồi máu trực quan hiển thị sai mục tiêu(làn khói màu vàng có dấu +) khi nhiều người chơi cố gắng cùng nhặt một gói hồi máu. *Sửa lỗi khi các Victory pose của các anh hùng bị đè lên nhau. *Sửa một số lỗi về ánh sáng với kill cam. Maps *payload ở King's Row sẽ không bị lùi ngược trở lại vị trí đầu tiên nếu đội tấn công không đẩy nó. *Thêm Hero Select screen volume cho đội tấn công trong Watchpoint: Gibraltar *Thêm Spectator camera collision ở hầu hết các bản đồ. *Sửa lỗi các tương tác nhân vật trên hầu hết các bản đồ. *Sửa lỗi với ánh sáng môi trường xung quanh và bóng tối trong nhiều bản đồ. Heroes *Sửa một số lỗi khiến các cuộc hội thoại của anh hùng không được nghe rõ qua khoảng cách dài như mong muốn. *Sửa một số lỗi khiến D.Va đôi khi bỏ qua những tương tác với nhân vật khác khi triệu hồi Meka. *Sửa một số lỗi khiến Ice Wall của Mei vẫn tồn tại mặc dù người chơi đã đổi Hero khác hoặc rời trận. *Sửa một số lỗi khiến Reaper có thể dùng Shadow Step đi tới một số điểm ngoài ý muốn. *Sửa lỗi khiến Barrier Field của Reinhardt bị kẹt khi người chơi bật "Toggle Barrier". *Sửa một số lỗi khiến Roadhog có thể dùng Chain Hook kéo những kẻ địch đằng sau. *Sửa một số lỗi khiến Barrier Projector của Winston bỏ qua những cài đặt của “Sound Effects Volume”. Competitive Play *Sửa một số lỗi khiến người chơi không thể kết nối lại trò chơi.